thetechworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Stay Away From Me: Part One
It all started when I was about 17, when I had a new best buddy. We were both tech geeks at computing, and we had our own MySpace accounts. There was a girl named Ashley, and she wanted to be my girlfriend. I could've sworn this all began when my friend began acting weird, and speaking language that seemed to be Russian-Slovakian or Ukrainian. My and my girlfriend were so dumbfounded by this, that we almost called the police. About a month-and-a-half later, when a Russian/Ukrainian terrorist attack over-swept the city of Yuga, Latvia, US officials responded to this as being a threat from both Russia and ISIS. The group was about 500,000 men strong, and NATO forces decided to secure roots of Europe and Asia. A day later, a C4 explosion in Beijing began around 9:30 AM EST, where 27 people were injured and 2 people were killed. NATO and UN then were sent to investigate this explosion hours later, including a medical support team. There was a note left by whoever was in charge of this attack, it read as aloud: "05.09.2003, 11.05.2004, 06.24.2006, 09.05.2009, 04.11.2010, 12.31.2013, 10.10.2017, 09.01.2018, 02.31.2018...We will make them feel. They've met a horrible fate... 2003, 2005, 2005, 2007, 2011, 2014, 2015, 2018, 2021, 2025...Judgement Day will begin on July 15th, 2025. Be prepared... 1500520901518550215105334555925760333585335866915939559955564257145750100151564464......." About a month later, we never heard from the terrorists again. On July 29th, 2016, my 19th birthday took place at my house. There was my friend, Kyle, again. Ever since the terrorist events and the police responding to our call, he's been giving this look in his eyes as if he would want to kill or stalk someone. I went inside the house and sat down and played games with 8 kids, while the rest were partying and watching sports games. My younger brother, who is really a jerk to me, is sitting right next to me, asleep. Some kids and teens were watching sports, while other ones partying, playing, and getting ready for the cake. about 12 of my friends wanted to have a campout and have a sleepover, so I just said they're definitely welcome anytime. It was about 6:45 PM, and we were done with eating the cake, and 4 of the 12 friends have already gotten into the tents in my room. Ashley, James, and I were going to get into our tent and use our phones and laptops. My laptop started up and was working. I have to guess there's some bad virus on the computer, because of its slow responses and processes. I ran 2 of my 3 antivirus scans to check for a virus. 1 virus was detected, it seemed weird, that it was from some Russian corporation, only because they don't hack many networks in Tennessee. I shut down my computer after that and restarted. When my computer rebooted, it said that both of my antivirus programs have crashed, and the third one was deleted. I tried to fix the PC for 2 hours, until I dosed off. Category:Stories